The Eye of the Tiger
by Shattered Aura
Summary: ""J-Johnny-y-y," I cried out, trying to reach for him, but Randy had my arms pinned above my head and no matter how much I struggled, he wouldn't let go." What if the Socs had done something terrible to Ponyboy before drowning him? What if Johnny couldn't save him from it and was forced to watch?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **I'm back with a new story! Now, have no fear; I am not abandonning Early Fire nor Heartbeat. Heartbeat is currently being worked on again, and I just need a few more hundred words to finish the next Early Fire chapter. This story has been waiting for a while and was originally my plan after both Early Fire and Heartbeat, but after a lot of help from my dear friend Belle McGrath, I got a HUGE boost of inspiration and rewrote the whole chapter until it was perfect (and trust me, this version is 100x better), and we managed to plot out the whole story!**

 **Summary: ""J-Johnny-y-y," I cried out, trying to reach for him, but Randy had my arms pinned above my head and no matter how much I struggled, he wouldn't let go." What if the Socs had done something terrible to Ponyboy before drowning him? What if Johnny couldn't save him from it and was forced to watch?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Outsiders characters. I do however own this plot.**

 **Warning: The beginning contains parts of the book, but are mandatory in order to start this story. So, I ask of you to please not leave any critics or flames about it, thank you. Also, this is my first and probably only M rated fanfic, and it is _very_ detailed. If you cannot read it, then I kindly ask of you to stop reading and perhaps start on Early Fire and Heartbeat and my one-shots. ;)**

 **Note: This fanfic is NOT based on the song! However, I chose this title while listening to the song, but I still do not plan on including it! Also, I will answer reviews in messages and not here so as to shorten my Author's Notes, so I ask of you, if possible, please do not review as a guest! If you do, I will answer here but I ask minimal guest reviews, thank you again! Now, R  & R, and enjoy!**

_.oOo._

 _I started to say something about the film of ice developing on the outer edges of the fountain when a sudden blast from a car horn made us both jump. The blue Mustang was circling the park slowly._

 _Johnny swore under his breath, and I muttered, "What do they want? This is our territory. What are Socs doing this far east?"_

 _Johnny shook his head. "I don't know. But I bet they're looking for us. We picked up their girls."_

 _"Oh, glory," I said with a groan, "this is all I need to top off a perfect night" I took one last drag on my weed and ground the stub under my heel. "Want to run for it?"_

 _"It's too late now," Johnny said. "Here they come."_

 _Five Socs were coming straight at us, and from the way they were staggering I figured they were reeling pickled. That scared me. A cool deadly bluff could sometimes shake them off, but not if they outnumbered you five to two and were drunk._

 _Johnny's hand went to his back pocket and I remembered his switchblade. I wished for that broken bottle. I'd sure show them I could use it if I had to. Johnny was scared to death. I mean it. He was as white as a ghost and his eyes were wild-looking, like the eyes of an animal in a trap._

 _We backed against the fountain and the Socs surrounded us. They smelled so heavily of whiskey and English Leather that I almost choked. I wished desperately that Darry and Soda would come along hunting for me. The four of us could handle them easily. But no one was around, and I knew Johnny and I were going to have to fight it out alone._

 _Johnny had a blank, tough look on his face—you'd have had to know him to see the panic in his eyes. I stared at the Socs coolly. Maybe they could scare us to death, but we'd never let them have the satisfaction of knowing it._

 _It was Randy and Bob and three other Socs, and they recognized us. I knew Johnny recognized them; he was watching the moonlight glint off Bob's rings with huge eyes._

 _"Hey, whatta ya know?" Bob said a little unsteadily, "here's the little greasers that picked up our girls. Hey, greasers."_

 _"You're outa your territory," Johnny warned in a low voice. "You'd better watch it"_

 _Randy swore at us and they stepped in closer. Bob was eyeing Johnny. "Nup, pal, yer the ones who'd better watch it. Next time you want a broad, pick up yer own kind- dirt."_

 _I was getting mad. I was hating them enough to lose my head._

 _"You know what a greaser is?" Bob asked. "White trash with long hair."_

 _I felt the blood draining from my face. I've been cussed out and sworn at, but nothing ever hit me like that did. Johnnycake made a kind of gasp and his eyes were smoldering._

 _"You know what a Soc is?" I said, my voice shaking with rage. "White trash with Mustangs and madras." And then, because I couldn't think of anything bad enough to call them, I spit at them._

Bob shook his head, smirking at the other guys. "You could use a good working over. We've got all night to do it." He nodded at the four other Socs, and they surrounded us, staggering toward us at a worrisome stance. "We got a little surprise for ya. Get 'em!" he cried out, and without a second to spare, they lunged at us.

I ducked and tried to run for it, but Bob, Randy and another Soc grabbed a hold of me. The last two grabbed Johnny and dragged him away. "Johnny!" I shouted and struggled as I heard Johnny cry out. They were gonna beat him up. They were gonna beat _me_ up.

A knee to my gut brought me back to attention, and I coughed, falling on my knees. The Socs kicked my ribs and punched my face hard, feeling heavy rings cut my right cheek. I'd probably have a scar just like Johnny's.

Someone aimed a kick to my stomach, and I coughed again, curling up on myself and trying to breathe. I was so focused on inhaling air that I hadn't noticed that my shirt was half-way up my chest, until I felt a tug on my back and my shirt was taken off, leaving me momentarily blinded.

"Randy, David, hold him!" Bob said, and I was uncurled from my fetal position and lied down on my back, wrists pinned together over my head. I was shivering from the cold hitting my bare chest, and I was scared of what they planned on doing to me.

But it was nothing compared to when I saw the expression on Bob's face and the glint in his eyes.

Lust.

"He's pretty, ain't he?" Bob said, running a hand gentle on my lower stomach over to my hip, making me shudder. No, no, no...This couldn't happen.

"Yeah, he sure is," the third guy, David, agreed, caressing my cheek. I flinched back from his touch, making him grab my cheek with a chuckle. He harshly released it, and I involuntarily gasped for breath.

"He's a red-head just like Cherry, man," Randy stated, grabbing a fistful of my hair before I could fully recover and yanking the locks. I yelped and closed my eyes shut. The three Socs started laughing at me.

"Maybe I could have a little fun with him," Bob muttered, sizing me up and smirking at me. He took off his shirt and threw it behind him, making it fly in the wind before landing a few feet away. Then, the only thing I heard were the sounds of zippers being undone and I could no longer feel my pants on my legs. When I saw Bob take his off, I couldn't help it; I started crying.

"Aww, don't be like that, babe; it'll be fun," Bob whispered, lowering himself down on top of me. He took his boxers off, carelessly throwing them behind, and he hastily took mine off as well, the excitement evident on his face.

The tears kept falling from my face and no matter how much I willed them to stop, they kept flowing. Bob wiped them with the back of his hand and before I could blink, he cupped my face in his big, sweaty palms and his lips met mine. I gasped in the kiss with wide eyes, not expecting it. He took that as an advantage and plunged his tongue into my mouth.

I whimpered in the kiss as I felt his tongue explore every inch of the inside of my mouth, and I fought the reflex to gag. It tasted of alcohol and just the thought of it made me want to puke.

I felt his hands travel their way from my face to my chest, slowly caressing my skin. Without hesitation, he pinched one of my nipples and started twitching it and rubbing it. I yelped as I felt my nipples harden, his tongue still in my mouth He briefly pulled away from the kiss, letting the both of us breathe, before forcefully kissing me again, while playing with my nipple. Then his hands traveled all the way down to my hips, leaving my hardened, throbbing nipple alone, and he griping them tightly as he started grinding against me, all the while still exploring my mouth.

He pulled away from the kiss again, licking his lips with lust. I was a crying mess by then; I couldn't even look him in the eye. "J-Johnny," I wailed. "H-Help..."

Bob caught on to what I was trying to do and something glinted in his eyes. He looked at where the other two Socs had dragged Johnny and let out a yell.

I looked in that direction as well and I wished I hadn't. The other two Socs were dragging Johnny by his arms. He looked beat up; he _was_ beat up. There was no way he could help me.

"J-Johnny-y-y," I cried out, trying to reach for him, but Randy had my arms pinned above my head and no matter how much I struggled, he wouldn't let go.

Johnny's head snapped up and his eyes widened, seeing both Bob and I naked, with Bob on top of me, a sadistic smirk on his face. "Oh, God..." I heard Johnny murmur. "Pony..." he said in a desperate tone.

"Sit back and enjoy the show," Bob said in a husky tone, and he started grinding against me again. I moaned; I couldn't help it, and I cursed myself. "You like that, eh grease-ball?"

I shook my head, crying out as he started grinding faster. "Well, too bad, 'cause I do." He leaned against my chest, licking a spot on my Adam's apple and lightly biting on it. I moaned even more loudly as he started sucking on the spot. He did the same thing on other various spots on my neck.

"Stop, leave him alone!" Johnny cried out, and I could tell he was struggling against the two Socs who were holding him. One of them punched him and he yelped, halting his struggle.

Bob's hand reached out for my member and he squeezed it, making me yell out in pain. He started pumping it in sync with his grinding. I tried fighting him off, but the only thing I resulted in doing was moan. I moaned loudly as I came, spilling my seed on my stomach and on his hand with a sound mixed between a moan and a choked sob.

"Please, stop," I begged, tears sliding down my cheeks like waterfalls. I felt weak and breathless from having released, but most of all, I felt helpless, and I hated it.

"Stop?" Bob said, shaking his head and chuckling. "But I like it. I can't stop now." He nodded at Randy and David, and they wrapped their arms around my waist, quickly flipping me on my hands and knees.

"No, stop!" Johnny cried out, but his voice sounded hazy and far away. The only things I could hear were the Socs' cruel laughs and my own ragged breathing.

"Please, don't," I begged through tears and heavy pants, "please!"

Bob ignored me, sadistically smirking. He grabbed my hips from behind and in one quick trust, he slammed into me.

"No!" Johnny shouted, but I couldn't hear it over my loud scream. All I could feel was the pain in my backside as Bob thrust into me, his nails digging in my hips, making me scream and cry. I screamed myself hoarse, my throat raw. I screamed until no sound could come out, my eyes tightly closed shut, tears leaking from my lids.

I regretted ever leaving the house and staying out past curfew. I regretted coming home only to run back out. But most of all, I regretted bringing Johnny with me so he had to watch. All I wanted was to be home with Soda's arm around me and Johnny sleeping on the couch. All I wanted was to escape.

But I couldn't escape; I knew it, Bob knew it, Johnny knew it and all the other Socs knew it too.

Bob's thrusts were getting quicker and were more painful than anything I had ever felt before. I begged him to stop through my gut-wrenching sobs, but he only slammed into me harder. He was moaning incoherent things and scratching at my hips and back while hitting my backside over and over again without showing any signs of stopping. He couldn't stop moaning, but I couldn't stop crying it hurt so badly.

Finally I could feel his orgasm in my backside as he came with a loud moan, his seed filling me to the brim, trickling down my thighs. Then he pulled out of me, letting out a throaty moan as he did. I collapsed on the ground, violently shaking as I tried to compose myself, but I was in bad shape. I was a sobbing mess and I felt dirty, like no shower could ever clean me. Nothing could ever get rid of this feeling, this feeling of pure disgust over myself.

"You look disgusting," he spat, slamming his foot down on my back, pinning me to the ground as I weakly tried to escape. I whimpered and kept sobbing, trying my best to crawl away from him, but with his foot pinning me down, I couldn't move. I could only lie there, naked with cum and probably blood leaking out of my butthole, lying in front of those Socs and in front of my best friend as exposure of what Bob had done to me, like the animal he managed to tame.

Johnny was also crying, his mouth popped open into shock at seeing me in the state I was in. I myself couldn't stop crying for the life of me, even as I felt other hands on my shivering body. I whimpered, trying hard not to look at the look of horror on Johnny's face, as arms were wrapped around my naked waist and under my armpits, lifting me up from the ground, my only savior at this point. My heart sank, wondering if it was over, but then, Bob's next words sent a chill down my spine.

"Give the kid a bath, David."

It dawned on me that the arms that lifted me off the ground were David's and Randy's, and I watched in horror as we approached the fountain, step by step. I realised with a sickening jolt that they were gonna dunk me in it. They were gonna drown me!

"N-No, don't!" I weakly cried out, struggling with all the strength I had left, which unfortunately wasn't enough. I could barely move as it was; every twist of my body throbbed in my back side, making me whimper louder.

David quickly threw me face first in the fountain and repeatedly ducked my head under, my ass high in the air, facing them. I coughed and spluttered and desperately tried to draw in air, but all I could do was swallow the murky water of the fountain. I felt hard slaps on my wet ass, and I cried out under water, unintentionally opening my mouth under water, swallowing tons more water than before. I tried one last time to call for Johnny, to close my mouth, to _breathe_ , _anything_ , but complete darkness surrounded me...


	2. Important Note

**Hey guys.**

 **I'm aware it's been a while, and I apologize that this isn't a new chapter. However, I have important things I have to say.**

 **For the longest while, I have been ashamed with myself. It took a LOT for me to post the chapter, and I was in denial for a while.**

 **I am aware a lot of people, most even younger than I, have written works a lot dirtier than mine, a lot more graphic, but it didn't change the fact that I was a barely 17 year old who'd written a rape fic, and I didn't know how to handle it for a long while. I felt seriously disgusted with myself.**

 **I eventually did work on chapter 2, but I had several versions written, and didn't know how to start it. I had a lot of options, such as skipping straight to when Ponyboy wakes up in the hospital with his brothers already knowing about the rape, or starting with Johnny bringing Ponyboy to his house in a panic, or even with Darry's thoughts after having slapped his baby brother. I still hesitate on that regard. I don't even know how long I want the fic to be.**

 **I felt ashamed, yet I told myself that I firmly believe authors have to go out of their comfort zone at one point to strive. I am proud to say I have thoroughly challenged myself by writing the chapter, and even more so for posting it, but I have been in internal conflict ever since. Will I ever write another rape scene again? Definitely not.**

 **With that said, I want to announce that my laptop is currently broken, as I am typing this on my iPad. Once my laptop is fixed, I will write again. I cannot promise you when I will post the next chapter or how it will begin, but I do want to keep going, and once I do post it, this note will disappear. I just want you guys to be patient. I know you already have and it has taken me a long time to come up with this note, but please bear with me.**

 **On a much more serious matter, rape is no joke. Rape should not be looked down on. I don't want any of my readers thinking I am okay with rape, because I am not. I don't want you guys to think that rape is okay, because it is not. If you know someone who was raped, please try to make all steps necessary to comfort them. Do not push them to talk about it or report it if they are not ready. If you yourself have been raped and need someone to listen to you, feel free to PM me. I cannot promise the best help, but I will do all I can to make sure you are not alone.**

 **With that said, I want to thank all the readers and reviewers, all those who have followed and favorited the story. It means a lot to me, perhaps more than you realise. I assure you, I have not had any flame for posting the story, and nobody has made me feel disgusted but myself. I also assure you that I am finally over the shame and ready to keep going.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Aura**


End file.
